darkharvestfandomcom-20200215-history
Gorr'Rylaehotep
The Slender Man is a mysterious entity with undefined supernatural powers. He takes on the form of an extremely tall, faceless man wearing a business suit and tie. He also possesses black tentacle-like appendages, which are said to be cracks in space and time. He has been given a number of names, including "the Tall Man" and Gorr'Rylaehotep. The Slender Man's motives are seemingly incomprehensible. He has been known to appear at seemingly random times, sometimes stalking his targets from a distance or actively harming them through unknown means. The organization known as the Order worships the Slender Man as a god in the hopes that he will take them to the "Fourth World", where they may gain a similar status. However, he has been known to kill them for undefined reasons. In the early 1900s, Heinrich Kaufmann II, an archaeologist who believed that ancient civilizations were capable of feats including time travel and teleportation, traveled to Egypt in search of an ancient tablet said to detail the ancients' secrets. When he discovered the tablet, he was warned by the locals that a god had supposedly entered this world and placed a curse on it. According to legend, ancient Egyptians would perform rituals to create an interdimensional Rift in an attempt to summon a being known as a Gorr'Rylaehotep. After the end of World War II, a former Nazi scientist named Hans Freuhauf attempted to recreate the ancient rite of Gorr'Rylaehotep in the Princeton Experiment, using the information contained on Kaufmann's tablet. The experiment proved somewhat succesful, as it created a Rift and seemingly summoned forth the Slender Man. However, the faceless being then slaughtered all who were present except for Marc McComber. It is believed by some that Freuhauf was connected to a Gorr'Rylaehotep-related cult. In the summer of 1958, 72 children mysteriously vanished from the Rainwood Day Camp & Learning Center. Many blamed the disappearances on "the Tall Man", a serial killer who had comitted a double-homicide within two miles of the Day Camp at around the same time. The Day Camp had been founded by Lawrence Rainwood, the Chief Overseer of the Order. Chris, who lives in the former home of Marc McComber, first encountered the Slender Man as he searched for his friend, Alex, who had chased a masked man dressed similarly to the Slender Man out of Chris's house. Around the same time, Greg Benson, who lived directly across the street from the Rainwood Day Camp, also encountered the Slender Man. Shortly after Greg joined the Order under the advisement of his friend, he was found dead in his home with several of his internal organs removed. The body was discovered by Chris, who was then left unconscious by the Slender Man. Detective Amsel blamed Greg's murder on "the Tall Man", but the validity of his statements are unknown. On one night, several members of the Order appeared outside of Alex's house, which prompted him to chase them into the nearby woods. When he and Chris entered the woods the next day, they discovered that the members had seemingly vanished, leaving only their masks behind. The two were then chased by the masked man in the suit, followed by the Slender Man himself. When they later returned to the forest, they discovered a pool of blood where they had left the masked man. When the two later visited the Rainwood Memorial Elementary School, another meeting place of the Order, the Slender Man appeared, but did not make his presence known to them. When Noah Maxwell, another target of the Slender Man, met up with the Order's New Jersey Chapter Overseer for an interview, the Slender Man appeared before them. One of the members of the Order who was present at the time approached the Slender Man and requested to be taken to the Fourth World. The Slender Man seemingly complied, leaving only the man's mask and robes behind. However, he then attacked another member, causing the others to flee in terror. When the Slender Man approached Noah, along with Chris and Alex, he transported them, along with the car they were in, to a beach three days later in time. Category:Characters